This invention relates to a novel dihalogeno-aromatic compound as a liquid crystal compound and a liquid crystal composition containing the same.
Liquid crystal display elements utilize the optical anisotropy and dielectric anisotropy of liquid crystal substances, and the liquid crystal phases thereof include the nematic phase, the smectic phase and the cholesteric phase. Further, display elements utilizing crystals of the nematic liquid phase among the above liquid crystal phases have been most broadly employed for practical use. Such display elements are classified into those of various modes such as TN type (twisted nematic type), DS type (dynamic scattering type), guest-host type, etc., and properties required for liquid crystal compounds used therefor vary. At any rate, liquid crystal compounds used for these display elements are preferred to exhibit liquid crystal phases within a temperature range as broad as possible, and also are required to be stable to moisture, light, heat, air, etc. However, at present there is no single substance which satisfies all of such conditions; thus liquid crystal compositions obtained by blending several kinds of liquid crystal compounds and if necessary, compounds similar to liquid crystals have been employed for practical use.